


A Beauty that Never Fades

by Magvel



Series: EphL'Ara in Askr [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magvel/pseuds/Magvel
Summary: Ephraim and L'Arachel ring in the new year with the Order of Heroes.
Relationships: Ephraim/L'Arachel (Fire Emblem)
Series: EphL'Ara in Askr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077071
Kudos: 4





	A Beauty that Never Fades

Ephraim tugged a bit at his clothing as he exited his quarters. He wore an outfit quite unlike any he had worn before—a “kimono,” clothing apparently deeply-rooted in Hoshidan tradition. His kimono was a deep blue color with a white pattern that resembled blowing wind, and a large yellow circle on the back. It seemed to be a pattern depicting a clear daytime sky. He didn’t exactly think he pulled off the look well.  
“I don’t exactly think I pull off this look well,” Ephraim’s words echoed his thoughts. “It’s a bit too… fancy.”  
“Oh, please, Prince Ephraim. That outfit you usually wear is already so regal, what’s the big deal?” Hilda, the lazy pink-haired axer, was one of the two responsible for bringing everyone their kimonos and making sure they fit well. It might be surprising to hear she was helping out, given her laziness, but in actuality doing this got her out of helping with the cleaning. And this was MUCH more her style, anyway. “Besides, you look great! I knew the deep v style would work with your toned body. I bet that Princess L’Arachel will faint when she sees you!” She let out an amused giggle following her words.  
“Is that…” Ephraim didn’t realize his wasn’t the same as some of the other men were wearing. It’s true, more of his chest was exposed than some others. “Is this some sort of joke? I hardly think this suits me… And it doesn’t offer enough protection, besides. What if we’re ambushed?”  
“That’s not the POINT, Prince Ephraim, geez. Lighten up! It’s New Years. No one’s gonna come charging in with an axe. Besides, you’re skilled enough to handle them regardless, right?”  
“It’s not a question of skill, I’d just rather be prepared for-“  
“Do you have an actual complaint, or are you just going to keep wasting our time?” Lysithea, who was here delivering kimonos alongside Hilda, asked shortly. The girl was short and unintimidating, yet she managed to make Ephraim feel a tad nervous. Thinking about it more, it was rather insensitive to keep them too long. There were a LOT of Heroes, and so a lot of deliveries to be made.  
“Er, right… Sorry.” Ephraim blurted, his social ineptitude once again showing itself as he was unable to play off his sudden nervousness.  
“Hmph.” The small-framed girl’s eyes practically bore into him. “And _don’t_ change out of it until you go to sleep, understand?”  
“Y-yes…” Why was he allowing her to push him around like this? …Oh, well…  
“Good.” Ephraim could tell Hilda was trying to keep herself from laughing at his expense, as the two left the awkward king to move on to the next delivery. Her attempt to contain herself didn’t last too long, however.  
“Haha! Oh, Lysithea, you’re the BEST. I guess we can add whipping kings to your list of talents, huh? Ephraim was practically at your mercy, haha!”  
“…It’s not talent.” Lysithea muttered. “Why did I get roped into doing this, anyway? I don’t know a thing about fashion…”  
“Oh, relax! I’ll worry about what fits them best, and you’re my muscle, alright?” Lysithea let out a deep sigh, but there was little to be done about it now. What muscle she was, so short and slender.  
“…” Ephraim sighed himself, as they weren’t out of earshot before Hilda let out her jokes at his expense. Still, no reason to worry about it now. He may as well go meet up with L’Arachel and Eirika now that he had his kimono.

“Prince Ephraim!” Ephraim honestly didn’t know why everyone referred to him as prince, since he had already been crowned in his world, but it wasn’t an issue he cared enough for to clear up. He turned to face Ryoma, in his own kimono. This one was clearly custom-made, which made sense considering it was Hoshidan garb in the first place. “That kimono suits you well.”  
“We can agree to disagree…”  
“Hmm, well, whatever the case, it’s time!” He raised a mop with the ferocity that he would usually brandish his sacred blade, Raijinto. “Oosouji!”  
“…” One could practically see the question marks popping in around Ephraim’s head. “No thanks, I… already ate today.”  
“Ha!” Ryoma seemed amused by his response, at least. Though clearly Ephraim had no idea what he was talking about. “Tonight is the eve of the new year, and it’s common tradition in Hoshido to clean a place of residence entirely before the new year begins. We may not be in Hoshido, but it’s only natural to extend this courtesy to this castle we all live in. It’s a large castle, but we can do it if we all work together. And in the order, kings and farmers alike stand as equals, so our status as royals has no bearing here. We must all do our part!” Did Ryoma approach everything with this level of passion? Ephraim didn’t think so, but he certainly seemed passionate about this. “Now! Take this mop, and wield it with the same fire with which you use your spear in battle!”  
“…….” Well, he couldn’t exactly say no after THAT, and he didn’t mind doing his part, anyway. It’s just as Ryoma said, in the order, they were all equal, His status as king was refreshingly irrelevant in this world. He took the mop offered to him.  
“Splendid!” Ryoma smiled at his willingness to help. “This calls for a contest! Come, Prince Ephraim! The first one to mop their way through the entire castle wins!” Slamming his mop to the floor, Ryoma shot off like a bullet down the hall, mopping with surprising efficiency given his speed.  
“…………” Ephraim, who hadn’t even moved an inch since taking the mop, decided he would let Ryoma have that victory. Placing the mop against the floor, he began to mop his way through the hallway at a more moderate pace. He could make his way to L’Arachel while mopping and kill two birds with one stone.  
Ephraim had to wonder, though, if everyone in the order would be so open to helping. He didn’t mind, and he was certain Eirika wouldn’t, either, but there had to be some who were a little less open.  
“You must be joking!!” Ephraim’s suspicions would be confirmed correct as he passed a scene that was happening in an open doorway. “You expect me, NARCIAN, to help with the CLEANING? Like some MAID? Do you even know who you’re speaking to?!”  
“Yes, I do, and yes, I do!” Lissa apparently had the misfortune of telling Narcian that he had to help with the cleaning. “Now take the stupid mop and get your butt in gear!” She shoved the mop in his hands.  
“Ugh!!!!” Narcian let out a horrified gasp, letting the mop clatter to the floor. “Disgusting! Who knows where that’s been? I need a bath now! Need I remind you, I am the GREAT NARCIAN?”  
“I’ve seen plates of roasted bear more “great” than you, Narcian.” Lissa responded flatly. “The summoner should just send you home, but while you’re here, you do your part!”  
“Ugh! The nerve! You, who doesn’t understand utter greatness when you see it, begone from my sight!” And so, Narcian slammed the door in the sprightly princess’s face.  
A bit too close to the face, too. Lissa just barely moved her head back in time to keep from it slamming into her nose. “Ugh! Stupid jerk!” Lissa kicked the door in apparent frustration, clearly displaying her ladylike tendencies with immaculate elegance. Ephraim was just about to make his way over to help her, but it seemed he didn’t need to…  
A large hand came on the door handle, and though the door was locked, it may as well have been wide open considering the amount of trouble it gave the imposing man, who ripped the door right off its hinges as though he were lifting a piece of paper.  
“Wh-wha- m-my door!” Narcian was rather flabbergasted and outraged. “How dare you! You don’t understand who you’re dealing with, do you? I am the GREAT-“  
“Cease your mewling, kitten,” Walhart commanded, causing Narcian to gasp as though he had been slapped with a white glove. Even in a kimono, which, yes, Walhart was wearing, his presence exerted an intense aura. “In this world, we are all mere soldiers, and we will all do as we’re instructed. Even I, the conqueror, who rules by strength, will do as I am commanded. You, a pathetic dog trying to make himself seem bigger than he is, will do as you are told, too.”  
“H… how dare you! Leave this room at once!”  
“Hmm, so now you think to give me orders?” Walhart threw his broom to the ground. “If you think yourself above the others, then prove it! Stand up and fight!!”  
“…” Well, it was clear Walhart was far from bluffing. And though Narcian considered himself to be the greatest thing ever created, this was… just inconvenient. Yes. Inconvenient. That is why he didn’t want to fight this man. “Ugh! Fine! I will _help,”_ he said “help” as though the very word burned his tongue, “but not because I was told to. I do it out of my own choice! And you will ALL be in awe of my terrifying cleaning abilities!” Narcian took the mop, trying not to look meek as he slipped past the large man in his doorway and hurried away, far, far away from that exact man.  
“Hmph, scurry away, little mouse.” Walhart lifted his large broom once again.  
“Heheh, hey, thanks!” Lissa nudged Walhart, which not only didn’t budge Walhart himself, but caused Lissa to slide back slightly. “Y’know, I used to be terrified of you back in our world, but you’re really just a big softie, aren’t’cha?” The smug smile Lissa wore conveyed the idea that she knew she was right. …Whether or not she actually was was an entirely different matter. “How sweet of you to come help little ol’ me!”  
Walhart responded with an unamused “hmph,” before making his way back to where he had been previously to continue cleaning.  
“Hey! Oh, come on! No banter at all?! Cold!” Lissa let out a sigh. Oh, well. At least that pompous Narcian was finally put to work. “Oh, hey Ephraim!” She waved at him as she finally noticed him across the hall. Ephraim responded with a nod, causing Lissa to giggle. “Oh, don’t be so stiff!” Lissa was something of a social butterfly, so she could see right through his behavior and how awkward he tended to feel. “You’re always so casual with my brother, there’s no need to feel awkward around me. Usually it’s the other way around…” People tended to gravitate towards Lissa due to how open and genuine she was. Not to say Chrom didn’t share those traits to some extent, but at least in their world, few people would go to him unless it was an emergency. But they were always comfortable to go to Lissa. Ephraim’s friendship with Chrom was something of an anomaly in many ways, but it just worked.  
“Right, sorry.” His apology didn’t help matters much. But they did earn yet another amused giggle from the cheerful princess.  
“Lighten up already! Aaanyway, I’m gonna go find Robin now, and probably my brother and sister, too. Bye!” She was referring to Maribelle when she said sister this time. With a wave, Lissa, too, departed the scene.  
There always seemed to be some new scene unfolding in this giant castle, which was to be expected given the many different Heroes with a wide range of personalities and ideologies. Regardless, he needed to continue on his way, and help with the cleaning of the castle, too.

“It’s PERFECT!” Meanwhile, elsewhere in the large castle, an enthusiastic Valkyrie twirled around in her gorgeous kimono. It was a soft, dull white color, with a brown/gold pattern of sparkles of light, and on the back was a pair of small wings in that same color. “Of course, any clothing would look perfect with me in it!” L’Arachel exclaimed with her usual level of haughtiness.  
“Haha, r-right…” Hilda was a caught a bit off-guard from the energy and tone of this girl.  
“Wow, she’s more self-centered than you, Hilda.” Lysithea muttered with a teasing tone.  
“Hey!”  
“Elegant and dashing, the beautiful princess of peerless beauty rides in anonymity, rescuing those in need. Bards and troubadours sing songs not only of her beauty, but of her fashion… Yes!” L’Arachel pumped her arms, looking energized as ever.  
_How in the world does Prince Ephraim keep up with this girl?_ Hilda had to wonder to herself. Ephraim always seemed so composed and mannered. Of course, Hilda wasn’t familiar with how fierce he was in battle, or that he had quite a history of being hot-blooded and impulsive himself. “Y’know, maybe you could try wearing your hair down for the festival, Princess L’Arachel.” She suggested, having to remind herself that this girl was indeed a princess before speaking. For whatever reason, she had an easy time forgetting that fact…  
“Hmm?” L’Arachel tilted her head. “Whyever would that be? Oboro informed me that it was common to tie your hair, not unlike I normally do, when wearing a kimono. Some such about exposing the neck… a rather indecent way of putting it…”  
“Indecent? That’s not-“ Hilda had to stop herself. Clearing her throat, she smiled again. “It IS common to tie your hair, but wearing a new outfit is all about a new look, right? Since your hair is usually tied, I think it would be refreshing to see those locks flow! Besides, I bet it would make Prince Ephraim’s heart skip a beat!” She gave the princess a wink at that.  
“Y-you truly think so?” Even though L’Arachel was, of course, the most gorgeous human who had ever lived, and though she disliked admitting to any shortcomings given she was naturally talented at EVERYTHING, of course, she was painfully inexperienced in the ways of romance. She, like Ephraim, had not only never been in a relationship, but had never even considered the idea beyond the baser appeals that everyone idly considers once or twice. She had never even been interested in the idea of romance until she met Ephraim. She even suggested they get married in the most unsubtle way she possibly could after the war ended, though it took quite a bit for them to get engaged due to Ephraim’s denseness. Honestly, thinking she would joke about something like that! Still, she found that about him to be rather cute… So, neither were very good at romance or wooing, so when it came to how to make oneself look more attractive, L’Arachel was clueless. She had complete confidence in her typical appearance—no one could match her! But she supposed the idea of changing her appearance occasionally would liven things up a bit. Get his heart racing, like Hilda said! “Hmm! Yes, I like it. My beauty will have my darling Ephraim practically down on his knees! Ahahaha!” She turned back into her room, hurrying back in like the whirlwind she was.  
“Well, I guess she took to the idea.” Lysithea said flatly.  
“Man, what’ll happen if Constance comes to Askr and becomes friends with Princess L’Arachel?” Hilda worried aloud as the two moved on.  
“Ugh, you had to make me think about that…” Lysithea rubbed her head, feeling a pre-emptive migraine forming at her temples.

“Perfect!” L’Arachel looked at herself in her mirror, her hair ties laid gently down on her bed. Her beautiful green hair now spilled down across her shoulders and down her back unabated, flowing down to around the middle of her back. It had been so long since she had really looked at herself with her hair down—besides briefly when preparing in the mornings, anyway. She was rather striking indeed, a beauty who looked the part of a princess much more so like this. …But of course, that was why she didn’t wear this style. She was proud of her lineage—beyond proud, more so than almost any other Hero, most likely—but she was far from a demure princess who required rescue or sat in a castle. She was a woman who rode into battle and defended the weak from the unjust—her hair was tied so she could battle more easily. Long hair tended to be a burden in combat, needless to say. She didn’t know how Eirika managed. Having her hair down like this, it didn’t _feel_ like her. It wasn’t a style she intended to return to often, but for the purposes of this festival, it would do.  
“I wonder what he’ll think…” She wondered aloud to herself. Come to think of it, she had never really been with him publicly with her hair down like this. It almost felt scandalous. Had she even been like this in private with him? Well, there was the final night of the Winter Festival, when…  
She saw the reflection of her cheeks turn red, and she quickly looked down. Yes, of course, she had taken her hair ties off in… that occasion… was that the only time? Surely not, of course. And yet, she had a difficult time recalling another instance. She hoped she wouldn’t… surely he wouldn’t think she was trying to IMPLY something, something so scandalous, by appearing before him like this. That wasn’t to say she was OPPOSED to… that, of course, but—wait, she was a holy woman! What was she thinking?! “What am I thinking…?!” Yeah, that. She shook her head quickly, trying to force out her impure thoughts. They committed an act of love that night—any lustful feelings would betray that. THANKFULLY, Ephraim would be wearing a kimono, one of the most modest sorts of outfit that existed. There wouldn’t be any reason to think any sinful thoughts, especially nothing about his body, or his well-toned chest, or his… “Stop!!” She shook her head again, letting out a frustrated huff. She just needed to go! Keep moving forward, keep moving forward… no time to stop and think.  
Turning on her heel, she did exactly that, making her way out of her room with all haste, taking note of the somewhat unfamiliar feeling of her hair flowing so freely.  
…And almost bowling over her dear sister-to-be when she exited her room. “Oh!!” Eirika looked rather startled for a moment, but composed herself quickly. “Eirika! It gladdens me deeply to see you.” Something to take her mind off such sinful thoughts.  
“It’s wonderful to see you too, L’Arachel,” Eirika said kindly. Eirika, of course, was also sporting her own kimono—one with a scarlet and black pattern, adorned with small golden stars. Her hair was tied up in a typical “kimono hair” style. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down before. It’s as though we traded hairstyles for the day.” She said with a small, amused laugh.  
“Right you are! But such is common for sisters, is it not?” L’Arachel said with a bright smile. Marrying Ephraim in of itself was something that made her so truly, deeply happy—she didn’t need anything else in this world except his love, and of course the unending recognition for being the legendary beauty she was. But it made her so very happy that an extra perk of her marriage was becoming a sister to her dear friend Eirika. “I thought it would stun and captivate my darling Ephraim if I tried something different with my hair. What do you think? A stroke of brilliance, no doubt.”  
“Er, yes…” Eirika had found L’Arachel’s eccentricities to be rather offputting during the War of the Stones, which was the exact opposite of how her brother felt about them—finding them to be cute and enjoyable. While Eirika still could become uncomfortable by her personality at times, she was becoming more accustomed to it for obvious reasons. “I think it’s a great idea. I’m no expert, but a new look can’t hurt, right?”  
“Of course! Especially when one looks as good as I do!” L’Arachel practically beamed as she spoke, which was nothing new.  
“Hey there, ladies,” came a suave voice as a young, attractive man approached the two young women. He also wore a kimono, in the same deep v style as the one forced upon Ephraim, no doubt by his own choice, though. “Looking is free, but touching is gonna cost you. Name’s Sylvain, by the way. I don’t think we’re acquainted.” Yes, who else but Sylvain. Well, several others, probably, given the amount of would-be womanizers there were in the order.  
“Touching what?” L’Arachel questioned, genuinely confused.  
“…Uh, me?” Sylvain answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
“…Why in the world would I want to do that?” The thing about this that most struck Sylvain was the complete genuineness of the question. She wasn’t trying to berate or demean him, she didn’t sound disgusted or appalled, she spoke as if it were a genuine offer—and a clearly very unenticing one.  
“…Ouch.” That was hard to recover from.  
“Would you stop bothering the poor women, Sylvain?” A more pompous voice came, as another young man entered the scene. “My apologies for this absolute fool. Surely you women would much prefer the company of a gentleman like me, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.” The man certainly carried himself with some high degree of dignity, but it was clear, to Eirika at least, that his intentions weren’t much holier than Sylvain’s.  
“Seriously, Lorenz? You’re just gonna scare them off.”  
“Excuse me? Might I inquire as to what aspect of my refined appearance could even be considered intimidating to anyone, much less refined noble women such as these two?”  
“Right, refined… have you even seen your own hair?”  
“What?! Now, see here-“  
“Er, we were just leaving, actually…” Eirika butt in quickly. She was already exasperated by this trite attempt at wooing, and she didn’t really care to see them bicker, either. “We’re supposed to meet my brother. …Who is also her fiancé.” She added that part in quickly to avert any attempts at their company.  
“Fiancé. Ha. I have heard that one before.” Lorenz said, unconvinced. “What is this supposed “fiancé’s” name, then? Where is he? How big is he, hmm? You think he could handle me in a fight? I hardly think so!”  
Eirika’s patience was really running thin. “Ephraim.” She said flatly, responding to only one of his inquiries.  
“Y-you mean, Prince Ephraim of Renais?”  
“I think he’s that guy I saw take out a whole legion of foes on his own. More than once.” Sylvain chimed in. “Guy might be scarier than Dimitri on the battlefield.” He glanced at Lorenz. “Well? Go on, then. Go fight him. He can’t handle you in a fight after all, right?”  
Lorenz suddenly looked a little pale. “G-goodness, I just forgot I have to discuss something with the summoner. We’ll have to postpone this battle for now, yes? Good day!” The man exited the scene with twice the speed that he had entered it, which was almost impressive on its own.  
Eirika was at least relieved that one of them was scared off. Though given she wasn’t exactly spoken for, she didn’t care to stay near Sylvain any longer, either. “We’ll be going now.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
“Alright, alright. Don’t forget about me, though.” He said, giving her a wink.  
Eirika, unimpressed, walked past the young man and motioned for L’Arachel to do to the same. L’Arachel glanced behind them, before leaning in to whisper to Eirika. “I think those men may have been hitting on you.” Eirika gave her a look. “…What?”  
Letting out a sigh, Eirika shook her head. “You are so perfect for my brother.” They were both so painfully oblivious in this sort of thing.  
“Why, thank you!” Of course L’Arachel took it as a compliment…

The more steps she took, the slower L’Arachel’s pace became. This was something Eirika noticed because typically, L’Arachel set a blistering pace even during normal days. “…What’s the matter, L’Arachel?”  
The words made the Valkyrie jump, and react almost in a panic. “Nothing!!” She said veeeery convincingly. “…Oh, well… I’ve never shown myself to Ephraim like this in public. I’m…”  
“…Nervous?”  
“What would I have to be nervous about?! I am enchanting, you know!!” Though as she spoke, she realized she was posing this question more to herself than to Eirika. What would she have to be nervous about? Nothing, obviously! …So then why was she?  
“Oh, Ephraim is coming this way…” Eirika raised a hand to give him a wave, while L’Arachel’s eyes widened.  
“Eep!” She turned away quickly. “Eirika, give him some excuse. Make it grandiose!” She shot to the left, quickly going inside the room and shutting it behind her.  
Eirika responded with a deep sigh. She felt less like a princess spending time with the woman who would marry her brother and more like a babysitter who wasn’t being paid enough. “Hello, brother…”  
“…Does she think I didn’t see her?” Ephraim asked, looking at the door to the room she had barged into.  
“Apparently.” Eirika crossed her arms beneath her very modest chest. “She’s nervous.”  
“L’Arachel is nervous. That’s rare.” Well, it was less rare when it came to private time spent between himself and L’Arachel. But for her to be nervous in public was a rarity indeed. It fit the typical though, the only one who could fluster L’Arachel was Ephraim, and almost never was it intentional. “Whose room is that, anyway?”  
“Soleil’s.”  
“Ah.”  
A short shriek followed the opening of the door. “No, no! It was an accident! Leave me be!”  
“Aww, come on! A cutie drops into my room unannounced while I’m changing, it’s a sign from the gods!”  
“Stop trying to follow me, you must dress yourself first!” L’Arachel managed to slam the door despite Soleil’s insistence. She was lucky that she managed that—she was blissfully unaware of Soleil’s nudist habits, and that she wouldn’t be at all ashamed to come out unclothed in front of Ephraim and Eirika. She turned around, only to shriek again. “E-Ephraim! F-fancy meeting you here!”  
“Right…” Ephraim only just managed to get a good look at her when her back was essentially against the wall. Seeing her, here in public, with her hair ties out, it was surprising. Especially considering most of the other females in the order had their hair tied today specifically, he had expected this even less. “…” He felt himself blush a bit.  
“Ahh, that…” Meaaanwhile, L’Arachel’s eyes were drawn down. Hilda’s very clever choice of kimono for Ephraim had exactly the effect she wanted it to. “……” She felt herself blush a lot more.  
“…” And, once again today, Eirika let out a sigh. It was like dealing with two children who had just gotten their first significant other and were particularly awkward about it. “I will see you both outside…” She said, dismissing herself quickly from the two dorks in love.  
Ephraim disregarded his sister’s clear disinterest in this scene. If anything, he much preferred that she left it. “You look… nice, L’Arachel. Very nice.”  
“…” L’Arachel lowered her head, nervously beginning to play with her hair. This would usually be the time she would begin to stammer and shout, but she didn’t. “Ahahahaha…” Instead, she began to giggle. “I mean, I-I know… of course I do!” She felt strangely giddy. Maybe it was just how strange this was, being with him like this. Things had felt a bit different ever since their night together at the end of the winter festival. A good different. She already loved him—that much she knew for certain. But she felt so very comfortable in his presence, now. That was true before, too, but it was… different somehow. Difficult to describe, but it was a feeling they both shared.  
Tilting his head a bit, Ephraim leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the green-haired princess’s forehead. She blinked in response, raising her head to look at him. “Wh-what was that for?”  
“Do I need a reason?”  
“Yes! Er, well, no… I suppose not.”  
“Heh.” Ephraim’s smile was enough to light up her world, and though unknown to her, the same was true for him with her genuine smile. He leaned into her, wrapping an arm around her lovingly, pulling her close to him. “You’re simply too cute to resist, L’Arachel. That’s the only reason I can give you.”  
“Hmm…” She leaned her head against his chest, smiling as she closed her eyes. “I suppose that will suffice…” Her nervousness, even when leaning against his slightly exposed, well-toned body, was beginning to subside. Becoming used to him like this… how scandalous! But how lovely, too… “This will be our first New Year together as a couple, you know.”  
“Mm, I know. I was there when we were engaged, you know.”  
“Oh, I remember. It was quite a challenge to make you understand I was interested, considering telling you outright didn’t work at first.” She giggled a bit at that.  
“Why would I assume you were serious…?” Ephraim’s ability to read women was comparable to a toddler’s ability to do algebra. L’Arachel responded with a laugh. What a ridiculous question! She shook her head, taking him by the hand and leading him away, towards the outside. Midnight was fast approaching—the new year was soon to be upon them.

“10!”  
The young couple finally made their way outside, their arms interlocked, as they joined the large gathering of Heroes dressed in a large assortment of kimonos, varying in style and color.  
“9!”  
Ryoma wiped the sweat from his brow, smiling in satisfaction at a job well done. The castle had perhaps never looked cleaner.  
“8!”  
“Heeeeey!” Lissa’s enthusiastic voice reached Ephraim and L’Arachel, as she, Chrom, Maribelle, and Robin all waved to the two as they finally came out. The young couple’s smiles grew, and they returned the wave.  
“7!”  
“It’s been a good year, dear brother,” Eirika addressed Ephraim as they came to stand alongside the princess.  
“6!”  
“It has,” Ephraim responded in kind. “And there’ll be a lot more waiting for us.”  
“5!”  
“All three of us!” L’Arachel chimed in.  
“4!”  
“Right,” Ephraim smiled. “We’ll help Askr, and then we’ll rebuild Magvel together. Make it better than ever.”  
“3!”  
“I would love nothing less,” Eirika smiled sincerely. For all the sighs she had today, to be here, alongside the two of them, in a sea of Heroes with one shared goal, was more than worth it.  
“2!”  
Ephraim’s head turned up towards the night sky. This sky… he didn’t know any of the constellations of this world, but the stars that decorated the night sky like a handful of paint tossed haphazardly onto a canvas never ceased to amaze him.  
“1!”  
He wondered if this sky reached all the way back to the world he called home. The three of them, beneath this sky… just like back then. Only, instead of L’Arachel, it was…  
“Happy New Year!!” A roar of applause and celebration ignited among those gathered, and was fueled even further by the explosions of wonderful colors that soon decorated the sky. It was cause for alarm for some of them briefly, until they realized it was intended.  
So much had happened that led them to this moment. But even through all the loss and tears, as he looked to his fiancée, staring up at the dazzling explosions in amazement, he knew that he wouldn’t trade it all for anything.

Hours passed. The celebration continued long into the morning, which inevitably led to several Heroes oversleeping. Ephraim, however, knew he didn’t have that luxury, as he greeted the brisk early-morning air wearing his kimono once more. “I hope I’m not too late.” He said aloud as he joined his fiancée once more.  
“Oh, it’s quite alright. I’ve only been here for thirty minutes.” L’Arachel said proudly. This would usually be when the other person would lie and say they had only just arrived, but L’Arachel was anything but usual. She also wore her kimono, though her hair was tied now as it usually was.  
“Heh. I do so love your modesty.” Taking each other by the hand, they both came to a seated position, on the edge of a small cliff a short distance away from the castle. There, they had planned to come meet and watch the first sunrise of the year. “Are you cold?”  
“Who do you think you’re talking to? I’ve weathered much worse than this slight breeze!” L’Arachel’s face was smug and self-satisfied as she spoke. It seemed like she was trying to show off for him. “Our first New Year together… this will be one of many, you know.”  
“I would certainly hope so.”  
“And, you know… you may find me cute now, but… well… even such glorious radiance as my visage is bound to decay with age. Every year together, we will grow older. I do so look forward to growing old with you, darling. But I… I worry that once my beauty fades, you-“  
“That won’t happen.”  
“Huh?” L’Arachel looked at him. “It happens to everyone, even dragons, eventually…”  
Ephraim turned his head to meet her gaze. “You’re beautiful, L’Arachel. Your face is, that is true. But if you think my love extends only to your aesthetic appeal, I feel almost insulted. You, L’Arachel, are uniquely beautiful to me in so many ways. That beauty won’t erode with time. If anything, I’ll only become fonder of you as we grow older.” As the morning sun finally began to rise, it illuminated that very face of hers—that very beautiful face of the princess who had a firm grip of his heart. His smile widened. “That face, whether young and smooth, or old and wrinkled—I will never get tired of looking at it. I so look forward to seeing you age.”  
“…” Ephraim was doing the thing again. The thing where he, who was very awkward with words, somehow knew exactly what to say to sweep her off her feet. It made no sense, and yet he managed it time and time again! “Sh-sheesh, I just wanted you to say you found me attractive. You didn’t need to go on some wild tangent!” She exclaimed, as though he had said something so dreadful. “Hmph!”  
“Heh…” He scooted closer to her, putting an arm around her and pulling her close as they sat side-by-side. Though he didn’t understand women well, L’Arachel had become an exception to that rule. He understood exactly how she felt. “Sorry. I guess I’ll have to make it up to you, somehow.”  
“I-I guess you will!” She leaned her head against him.  
“Do you have any requests, then?” He raised a hand, interlocking fingers with her.  
“Hmm, I’m open to suggestions…” Leaning her head back, she raised her gaze to meet with his own.  
“I’m sure I’ll think of something…”  
“You’re a strategist, aren’t you? I expect something good.” She stuck her tongue out at him mockingly, her lips finally cracking into a smile, before they both leaned in, bringing their lips together softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's late, this is apparently just going to be a thing lol. More TH characters than I expected to include, but hey. Honestly, I dunno about this one. I liked it more in my head, but I feel like not much really happens, it's just a bunch of tangential filler. I tend to do that a lot, I suppose. But I was already almost 4000 words in when I considered it so I figured I should just finish it out. I did enjoy it myself, but I just wonder if anyone else would really find it all that enthralling. Do let me know what you think if you feel so inclined. Do you like the tangential filler that involves scenes between other people in the Order, or do you think it shouldn't be in shorts like this? Regardless, I'm happy to bring out some more EphL'Ara content. I love this ship so much, as if it wasn't obvious.
> 
> I also apologize if the quality seemed to dip near the end, I was feeling a bit stressed about how late I already was to post this, and as per usual I've mainly been writing this while incredibly tired anyway lol.
> 
> Not all of these will just be fluff, or at least that's the plan. I intend to have some more plot-driven stuff and action in the future, it just depends on when the motivation strikes.


End file.
